Illusies
by Goddess of the sacred river
Summary: Hermelien is verliefd op Harry. Hij niet op haar.
1. Het versplinteren van een illusie

Disclaimer: nee, Harry Potter en de zijnen zijn niet van mij. Zij zijn verzinsels van de almachtige J.K. Rowling. Heil!

Illusies

Langzaam kwam de zon op. De stralen schenen eerst voorzichtig over de horizon heen, maar al snel schitterde het land in een gouden licht, te fel om er recht in te kijken maar betoverend mooi. Voor sommigen, althans.

Anderen, die nog in hun bed lagen, draaiden zich nog eens om en vervloekten de zon. Deze trok zich hier niks van aan en scheen onbarmhartig over Engeland, de steden, het platteland met zijn dorpjes en weilanden, en iets dat weliswaar afgelegen lag maar soms drukker kon zijn dan Londen op zaterdagmiddag: Zweinstein, hogeschool voor hekserij en hocus-pocus.

De meeste leerlingen van Zweinstein waren het soort langslapers die de zon vervloekten: zo ook Hermelien. Toen de eerste zonnestralen door de kieren in de gordijnen om haar bed heen schenen, zuchtte ze en opende vermoeid haar ogen.

Bijna slaapwandelend stond ze op, kleedde zich aan, pakte ze haar spullen, zoals ze elke morgen had gedaan sinds ze hier kwam, nu 4 jaar geleden.

Pas toen ze haar spiegelbeeld zag in de kleine zakspiegel die ze gebruikte om haar haar voor te kammen werd ze goed wakker. Het gezicht dat naar haar terugstaarde was dat van haar, maar het had voor hetzelfde geld dat van iemand anders, een willekeurig 15-jaar-oud meisje kunnen zijn. Had ze nou echt van dat wanhopig krullende bruine haar?

Een wipneus, onregelmatige huid, te grote oren? Elk ander die naar haar zou kijken, zou opmerken dat ze gave tanden had, mooie diepbruine ogen, een slank figuur.

Maar Hermelien niet. Zij zag alleen wat ze niet had en waarschijnlijk nooit zou hebben. En als ze dat nooit zou hebben, zou ze nooit meer zijn dan een vage boekenwurm, iemand handig als vriendin als je je proefwerk niet hebt geleerd, en nooit, nooit ook maar een klein beetje meer. Maar weinig mensen keken naar haar als een aantrekkelijk meisje, en dat wist ze. Hoewel ze altijd deed alsof het haar niets kon schelen, zou ze al haar kennis willen inruilen voor een beetje schoonheid.

Belinda die aan haar arm stond te rukken trok haar met een ruk uit haar gedachten.

Ze stond op, pakte haar boekentas en liep naar de grote hal, vastbesloten om vandaag haar gedachten te laten voor wat ze waren. Maar op de een of andere manier lukte het niet: ze bleef in haar glas pompoensap haar eigen weerspiegeling zien, en hoezeer ze zich ook probeerde te concentreren op haar cornflakes, vanuit haar ooghoek kon ze hem zien zitten, en zelfs als ze haar ogen dichtdeed brandde zijn beeld op haar netvlies.

Hij had zwart haar, dat op de een of andere manier nooit recht wilde blijven zitten, en zijn bril was naar het puntje van zijn neus gegleden. Smaragdgroene ogen keken haar onderzoekend aan, en, zich losscheurend uit haar trance, boog ze zich weer over haar ontbijt. Het was niet eens nodig naar hem te kijken. Ze had dat zo vaak gedaan dat ze zich elke porie van zijn gezicht voor de geest kon halen, iets dat ze maar al te vaak deed. Al 4 jaar, eigenlijk, sinds ze hem op de trein was tegengekomen verdween hij niet meer uit haar dromen en gedachten.

En natuurlijk had ze geprobeerd hem haar te zien staan, ze had al haar verleidingstrucs aangewend, en dat waren er niet zo heel veel. Het ging niet. Hij zag haar als een vriendin, een goede weliswaar, maar niet meer dan dat. Alsof hij niet besefte dat ze oplette in de klas, goede punten haalde, om indruk op HEM te maken, en alsof hij niet wist dat elke keer als hij haar "vriend" noemde of het over Cho Chang had, er een steek door haar hart ging. Ja, ze hield van Harry Potter, en ja, hij hield niet van haar.

Ze zat in het geschiedenis van de toverkunst lokaal, op haar favoriete plekje, links bij het raam. Niet alleen kon ze daar de vallende bladeren bestuderen, iets dat haar medeleerlingen heel interessant schenen te vinden, ook kon ze door het spiegelen van de ruit Harry zien zitten, die vlak achter haar zat. Meestal lette ze goed op, maar als door het geneuzel van Kist de rest van de klas in een diepe trance lag dwaalden ook haar gedachten wel eens af. En meestal naar dat éne onderwerp waar ze niet aan wilde denken, omdat ze zichzelf verzekerd had dat het een illusie was, en niets meer.

Achter haar bewoog Harry zijn voet. Hermelien schrok wakker en begon werktuiglijk aantekeningen te kriebelen op het blanco stuk perkament voor haar. Maar hoewel ze zich op wat het dan ook was dat Kist nu weer oplas probeerde te concentreren, merkte ze tot haar ergernis op dat ze hartjes op het perkament aan het tekenen was. Hartjes! Ze stopte vlug. Altijd had ze gelachen om die vage tutjes die hartjes tekenden en smachtten en zich in alle opzichten voor een jongen vernederden, en nu deed ze het zelf ook. Een gigantische woede maakte zich van haar meester. Wat dacht dat stomme rotjoch wel, dat ze als een IQ-loze muis achter hem aan zou hollen, over hem zou dromen? Nee, vanaf nu had ze het gehad met liefde en alles wat ermee te maken had.

Vastberaden richtte ze haar aandacht weer op Kist. Een stukje papier vloog door de lucht en landde naast haar arm.

"Hermelien, kan ik je aantekeningen overschrijven?

Zonder jou lukt het me niet. Harry."

Ze glimlachte voor zich uit. Ook al was hij dan niet verliefd op haar, hij had haar nodig. Toch schreef ze "nee!" op de achterkant en gooide het terug. Hij moest zelf maar eens iets doen, en ze zou zich niet langer vernederen. Het propje landde nog eens op haar tafel. Geërgerd vouwde Hermelien het open.

"Lieve Hermelien, please?"

Lieve? Sinds wanneer noemde hij haar zo? Ze knikte zachtjes en stopte het verfrommelde vodje papier in haar tas. Toen ze weer naarbuiten keek, merkte ze dat de zon door de wolken heen scheen en een gouden lichtstreep over haar hoofd legde.

Wat had Cho Chang wat zij niet had, behalve schoonheid, charme en talent voor zwerkbal? Dacht Harry soms dat ze hem niet gezien had, zoals hij telkens om haar heen hing als de SVP (HAAR idee) oefenden? Dacht hij dat niemand had gemerkt dat hoe erg ze het ook verprutste, Harry haar spreuken altijd goed vond? Terwijl zij veel beter was in alles scheen hij haar niet op te merken. O, ook maar zo te zijn als Cho!

De afgelopen dagen had ze met het idee rondgelopen Harry een liefdesdrankje toe te dienen. Een keer had ze op het punt gestaan het benodigde boek van de verboden afdeling mee te grissen, maar haar voorliefde voor het zich aan de regels houden had de overhand gekregen.

Het had geen zin. Ze moest hem uit haar hoofd zetten. Daarom zat ze ook een brief aan

Kruml te schrijven, hoewel hij bij lange na niet zo leuk was als Harry en ze eigenlijk alleen blij was met de aandacht die hij haar gaf. Maar blijkbaar moest ze met elk kruimeltje liefde dat haar werd toegeworpen genoegen nemen.

Ze schrok op toen Harry binnenkwam. Er was iets met hem, ze kon het zien aan zijn lichtelijk rode wangen en zijn ogen die nog helderder fonkelden dan anders. Na 4,5 jaar kende ze al zijn stemmingen, maar deze had ze nog niet eerder gezien. Toen schoot het door haar heen: _Cho. _Natuurlijk. Verbitterd boog ze zich over haar papier.

'Wat is er aan de hand, Harry?' vroeg ze, en ze verbaasde zich erover dat haar stem zo scherp was. Na 4,5 jaar moest ze haar emoties toch wel een beetje onder controle hebben? Harry zei niets. 'Is het Cho?' Nu kleurde hij en keek naar de vloer. _Eigen schuld,_ dacht ze kwaad. 'Hebben jullie gezoend?' haar stem klonk goed, onverschillig, zelfs een beetje onderkoeld. Harry keek op en knikte kort. Hoewel ze het toch al geweten had, voelde ze zich opeens alsof iemand een baksteen in haar maag had gegooid. Ze ademde moeizaam. _Niets laten merken nu, ik heb mijn trots nog_.

Ron vroeg aan wie ze schreef. 'Viktor.' zei ze. 'Wist je dat niet? We schrijven elkaar regelmatig.' _Zo. _Laat hem maar voelen dat ik ook iemand heb die om me geeft, dat ik geen zielig kind ben die nooit een vriendje zal krijgen.

Ze bleef een tijdje bij de jongens zitten, luisterend naar hun banale gepraat, maar zodra ze er kans toe zag glipte ze naar boven, naar de slaapkamer die ze met nog 4 anderen deelde. Er was niemand, ze plofte op haar bed neer en huilde.

Beelden van Harry en Cho samen drongen zich aan haar op. Dicht tegen elkaar, lippen tegen elkaar aangedrukt, hun tongen om elkaar heen cirkelend in een poging zo dicht mogelijk bij elkaar te komen. Harry's handen aan haar haar, haar borsten, haar heupen...

Al deze tijd was ze verliefd op hem geweest, had ze tegen beter weten in gehoopt bij elk klein teken van affectie. Nu versplinterde haar dagdroom als de spiegel die ze in woede tegen de grond smeet; uiteindelijk was het niets meer geweest dan ze zichzelf had voorgehouden: een illusie.

Aan degene die dit heeft gelezen (is dat überhaupt wel iemand?): ik hoop dat je het net zo leuk vond dit verhaal te lezen als ik het te schrijven (en dat vond ik leuk) en dat je niet halverwege in slaap bent gevallen. Reviews zouden fijn zijn, maar je kan niet alles hebben. Of misschien ook wel.


	2. Na de pijn

DISCLAIMER: nog steeds niet van mij:(

Aan xParanoidAndroidx, Earwen-elf, story-angel en tamar-shaki: bedankt voor het reviewen. Het is fantastisch te horen dat mensen je verhaal leuk vinden.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Langzaam ging de zon onder. Hermelien merkte het niet. Ze lag nog in dezelfde positie als drie uur geleden, toen ze huilend op haar bed was neergevallen. Haar ogen waren gesloten, en haar handen samengebald, alsof ze op die manier het noodlot kon bezweren. Haar haar was uit haar elastiekje gegaan en lag in klitten op haar rug.

Haar ademhaling was nu rustig, regelmatig, niet meer hortend zoals in het begin. Ze zweefde in een soort vacuüm tussen wakker zijn en slapen, waarin je jezelf voelt wegglijden, en weet dat al zou je het willen, je je niet kan bewegen: toch slaap je niet.

Hermelien voelde de lakens tegen haar lichaam, en de ijzige kou van een onverwarmde slaapkamer, maar het kon haar niets schelen.

Eigenlijk was ze verbaasd dat ze er nog was. Dat ze niet, zoals in van die romantische flutboekjes met titels als "in zijn armen" en "vurig verlangen" gewoon was doodgegaan, voor altijd verdwenen. Dat er niet iemand de laatste letter had geschreven en gezegd "dit is een mooi einde, we laten het zo". Dat ze niet tot in de eeuwigheid zou zwelgen in verdriet en hysterische woede-uitbarstingen. _Het leven gaat door_. Hoe cliché ook, het was waar. En eigenlijk was dat nog het ergste. In het begin voel je je intens verdrietig, woest, diep ongelukkig weliswaar, maar je kan je laten meevoeren door je emoties, als op een warme Golfstroom van tranen. Maar later, later als je op je bed ligt en je hebt het koud en je zou de verwarming moeten aandoen of naar beneden gaan en wat zullen ze wel niet denken? dan ben je pas echt alleen. Want je gevoelens hebben je in de steek gelaten en wat overblijft is een knoop in de onderkant van je maag, een verstikkend gevoel: het gevoel waardeloos te zijn. En hoewel je voor eeuwig wil blijven liggen vertelt het rationele gedeelte van je dat je verder moet gaan. En dat wil je niet.

Voorzichtig draaide ze zich om en sloeg de deken over haar benen. De afgeknepen bloedvaten in haar benen begonnen te tintelen. Jaren was ze verliefd op Harry geweest, en hoewel ze hem nooit iets erover had gezegd en nooit meer had gedaan dan naar hem kijken en voorzichtig hinten, was ze gelukkig geweest. Achteraf gezien dan. Want ze had zichzelf voor de gek kunnen houden, zichzelf voorhouden dat hij ook op haar verliefd was, en ook niets durfde te zeggen. Verliefd zijn op iemand die (wat een toeval!) ook op haar verliefd was had haar altijd iets magisch toegeschenen. Iets voorbehouden aan prinsessen in sprookjes en oeverloos romantische meisjes die wel op íedereen verliefd waren. Maar ze had het zelf ook gedaan, iemand hopeloos vanuit de verte aanbidden, en ze had dezelfde stomme fouten gemaakt. Totdat Cho was gekomen en haar luchtbel bruut had kapotgeslagen. Het denken aan Cho joeg kille haat door haar lichaam. Niet het woedende soort haat, die ze een paar uur geleden had gehad, van haar keel te willen doorsnijden en meer van dat soort dingen, maar de kille haat van iemand die machteloos opkijkt naar een meisje dat boven haar uittorent en haar liefste schat heeft afgepakt.

Want liefde is egoïstisch, en iedereen die iets anders zegt liegt. Al die verhalen over alles voor iemand willen doen en willen dat die persoon gelukkig is zijn gestoeld op een onverzadigbaar egoïsme. Het maakte Hermelien geen moer uit of Harry gelukkiger was met Cho dan met haar; of zij wel 'de ware' voor hem was, het maakte de knoop in haar maag niet los.

Er was niemand naar haar komen kijken. Niemand. Het kon blijkbaar niemand iets schelen of ze drie uur weg bleef of niet, zelfs Ron of Harry niet. Haar verstand zei dat Harry aan niets anders zou denken dan Cho, en dat ze sowieso niet in de meisjesslaapkamers mochten komen, maar ze luisterde er niet naar. Ook niemand van de meisjes was komen kijken. Ze was nog nuttelozer dan ze van te voren al dacht.

En opeens, met een vreemd soort logica, viel haar iets in. _Vertel Harry hoe je je voelt. Vertel hem dat je verliefd op hem was. Bent._ Natuurlijk was dit geen slim idee, zei het denkende deel van haar streng. Hoe kom je erbij? Dat joch is stapelverliefd op Cho, en dat moet je maar accepteren. Je gaat nu niet zijn geluk verstoren met jou egoïstische gevoelens. Hoor je me, je doet het niet. _Maar ik wil het wel._

Ze stond op. Haar energie kwam terug. Haar benen protesteerden, maar ze negeerde de opvlammende pijn. Het kon haar niet schelen was hij ervan zou vinden, dat haar ogen rood waren van het huilen en dat ze waarschijnlijk straks niets meer zou durven zeggen. Ze moest dit doen. Nu.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Bedankt voor het lezen van dit verhaal. Ideeën en opbouwende kritiek stel ik zeer op prijs, hint, hint. Complimenten trouwens ook.


	3. Luister naar me, alstjeblieft

DISCLAIMER: Als Harry Potter en Co. van mij zouden zijn zou ik hier geen fanfictie posten. (duh)

Veel liefs en dank aan story-angel en tamar-shaki voor het reviewen. Sorry dat het zo lang duurde, onbelangrijke dingen zoals proefwerken zaten in de weg.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ze haastte zich de trap af. _Leerlingenkamer_. Nee, daar was hij niet. De meeste stoelen waren leeg, de enige die er zaten waren een paar luidruchtige eerstejaars die haar verbaasd aankeken toen ze langs hen heen rende. Wat nu? _Bibliotheek_. Buiten adem kwam ze er aan. Ze streek de plooien uit haar gewaad, deed haar haar goed, haalde diep adem en liep naar binnen. Hier was hij ook niet. Verdomme. Rotjoch. Nu ze erover nadacht, er waren ook hier bijna geen mensen. Waar was iedereen? Plotseling herinnerde ze het zich. Natuurlijk, wat stom. Ze zaten nog allemaal te eten! Een gerommel onder haar bewees dat haar theorie juist was geweest; groepen leerlingen kwamen op hun gemak de trap op. Buiten de bieb bleef ze staan wachten, maar ze zag geen bekende gezichten. Misschien was hij nog beneden. Met hernieuwde energie vloog ze de brede, monumentale trap af.

In plaats van te kijken waar ze liep, dacht Hermelien alleen maar aan mogelijke scenario's voor haar gesprek met Harry. In haar hart wist ze dat hij waarschijnlijk medelijden met haar zou hebben of iets anders ergs, dat hij haar met een meewarige blik zou aankijken en zeggen dat hij haar nooit als meer dan een vriend had gezien. Dat hij nooit had geweten dat hij zoveel voor haar betekende, en dat hij hoopte dat dit hun vriendschap niet kapot zou maken. Haar favoriete dagdroom zei iets anders. Daarin zei hij dat hij jaren lang verliefd op haar was geweest, en altijd bang was geweest dat zij hem niet zou zien staan. Dan zou ze in zijn armen vallen en voor altijd gelukkig zijn. De kans dat dit zou gebeuren was nul komma nul, maar ze kon zich er niet van weerhouden er toch stiekem op te hopen.

Met schrik merkte ze dat dit gevoel in feite niets anders was dan een grenzeloze hebzucht, het willen hebben van iets dat niet mogelijk is en er toch maar op blijven hopen. Iets zoals hopen op het winnen van de hoofdprijs in de loterij of op een 11 voor een proefwerk. Van liefde bleef, opgesplitst tussen egoïsme en hebzucht, niet zo heel veel meer over. Zo piekerend liep ze verder, pas opkijkend toen ze met een klap tegen iemand opbotste.

Met een dreun viel ze op de grond. Zonder op te kijken snauwde ze: 'kun je niet uitkijk..' De woorden bleven in haar keel steken. 'Hermelien!' riep Harry verrast, en hij stak zijn hand uit om haar overeind te helpen. 'Waarom was je niet bij het eten?' Hermelien bloosde en keek naar de grond. 'Geen zin', mompelde ze. Niet helemaal gelogen. Ze stond nu weer op haar benen, en keek verlegen op naar zijn ogen. Zoals altijd verbaasde ze zich over de heldere kleur groen die ze hadden. Ze kende niemand met zulke groene ogen, en zijn bril benadrukte de kleur alleen nog maar meer. Toen ze merkte dat Harry haar verbaasd aankeek wendde ze snel haar blik af. 'Is alles oké met je?' vroeg hij, zijn stem klonk bezorgd. Vlug knikte ze. Eigenlijk zou ze het nu moeten zeggen, dat waarvoor ze hem was gaan zoeken. Nu, voor het te laat was. Net was ze nog vastberaden geweest, nu waren haar benen gemaakt van pudding en vond ze dat ze bij nader inzien maar beter niets kon zeggen.

_'Lafaard'_ siste ze. Harry keek haar verbaasd aan. 'Huh?' zei hij. Hermelien schrok. Had ze dat echt hardop gezegd? Hij moest wel denken dat ze gek was of zo. Het was nu of nooit. Hij opende zijn mond. Dadelijk zou hij voorstellen om naar de leerlingenkamer of ergens anders te gaan en dan zou het perfecte moment voorbij zijn. Haar moed bij elkaar schrapend schraapte ze haar keel: 'Harry, ehm, kunnen we even praten?'

Harry keek alsof hij dit niet had verwacht, _natuurlijk niet, dombo_ zei de stem in haar hoofd, maar hij knikte. 'Mij best, zullen we anders een stukje gaan lopen?' Hermelien knikte. Lopen. Oké. Haar benen tot beweging dwingend liep ze naast hem de trap verder af. Ze had er vast in gelooft dat haar verliefdheid af zou nemen, met de jaren, maar nu was het erger dan ooit: haar handen waren helemaal klam en haar hart klopte in haar keel. In stilte vervloekte ze zichzelf. Kijk nou hoe ze zich gedroeg! Het was toch idioot dat ze niet eens meer gewoon naast een vriend kon lopen? Harry zei niets, maar keek naar de grond. Aan zijn houding kon ze zien dat hij zich afvroeg waar ze het over wilde hebben. Dit was toch zielig, hoe ze in staat was zijn gedachten af te leiden van de manier hoe hij zijn schouders spande, alleen maar omdat ze jaren lang niets had gedaan behalve naar hem kijken.

Toen ze naar buiten liepen keek hij haar nog steeds niet aan. In plaats daarvan bestudeerde hij het gras onder zijn voeten. Het weer was mooi, afgezien van een paar wolkenflarden, en hoewel het buiten fris was zaten er veel andere leerlingen, en een paar paartjes liepen hand in hand in de schemering, hun hoofden dicht bij elkaar. Jaloezie stak Hermelien toen ze naar de twee voor hen keek; hun hoofden waren naar elkaar toegebogen, ze fluisterden zacht tegen elkaar, zich niet van de rest van de wereld bewust. Om ook zo met Harry te lopen... _Nee, stop, foute gedachte._ Dat zou nooit gebeuren.

Bij een oude boom aan de rand van het meer stonden ze stil. Harry ging zitten en keek haar vragend aan. Vaag besefte ze dat ze het nu zou moeten zeggen, en ze vervloekte zichzelf omdat ze dit niet had voorbereid. Zelden had ze zó impulsief zó iets stoms gedaan. Maar nu kon ze niet meer terug, hij verwachtte dat ze iets zou zeggen.

Ze haalde diep adem en flapte het eruit, alleen niet zoals ze zich had voorgesteld dat ze het zou zeggen.

'Ik ehm, er is iets dat je moet weten. Over mij. En over jou eigenlijk, maar meer over mij. Ik, ehm, ik denk dat ik verliefd op je ben.'

Harry probeerde iets te zeggen, maar ze gebaarde hem zijn mond te houden. Bloednerveus en blozend ging ze verder.

'Eigenlijk weet ik het zeker. Dat ik je meer dan gewoon leuk vind, bedoel ik. Al heel lang.'

'Hoe lang?' zijn stem klonk ongewoon bitter, de woorden afgebeten.

'Eigenlijk vanaf toen we elkaar tegenkwamen op de eerste schooldag... Ik weet niet meer wat ik moet doen' voegde ze er aan toe, zich langzamerhand erg wanhopig en belachelijk voelend. Voorzichtig keek ze op naar zijn ogen. Wat ze zag schokte haar. Anders dan ze ze altijd had gezien, waren zijn ogen niet langer stralend als sterren, als er groene sterren zouden zijn. Ze stonden dof, en erger nog, begonnen langzaam de emotie te reflecteren die ze het meest had gevreesd: woede.

Hij keek om zich heen als een konijn dat in het nauw zit en de jager ziet aankomen. Toen hij sprak hadden zijn woorden niets van hun gebruikelijke zachtheid, hij snauwde bijna. 'Ik kan dit niet geloven. Ik kan NIET geloven dat je hier mij nooit iets van verteld hebt. Nooit. Ik dacht dat we vrienden waren. Ik vertrouwde je. Je hebt niets gezegd. Al die tijd dacht ik dat ik je, als enige, helemaal kon vertrouwen, ook als het om Cho ging. Ik dacht dat je een vriend was, niet iemand die alleen maar om me heen hangt omdat ze verliefd op me is. En nu, nu Cho en ik, nou ja, je weet wel, nu kom je me dat opeens vertellen. Weet je wat je moet doen? Gewoon weggaan. Ik wil je niet meer zien. Dit kan niet. Dit mag niet. Ga gewoon weg!'

Zijn stem stokte en hij draaide zich abrupt om en rende weg. Verdoofd staarde Hermelien naar de grond. Ze had niet geweten wat zijn reactie zou zijn, maar dit had ze nooit verwacht. Nu voelde ze zich leeg, alsof alle emotie uit haar was gezogen.

Ze zakte door haar knieën op het vochtige gras, zachtjes huilend.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Bedankt voor het lezen van dit hoofdstuk, hopelijk vond je het leuk om te lezen.

Ik ben dol op reviews, 't is maar dat je het weet.


	4. Geen titel, sta open voor suggesties

DISCLAIMER: zie vorige hoofdstukken 

Veel liefs aan starrrr, Tourniquet, steffie en Emma voor de reviews! Ze betekenen heel veel voor me.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Oh Mijn God. Hoe had ze zoiets stoms kunnen doen. Ze had dit duidelijk helemaal verkeerd aangepakt. Natuurlijk was hij weggerend, ze had hem overdonderd. Wat ontzettend stom van haar. Hij was natuurlijk bang, ook voor hun vriendschap, of wat daar nog van over was. Volgende keer zou ze het heel anders doen.

Ach wat. Ze hield zichzelf gewoon voor de gek. Er zou geen volgende keer komen, nooit meer. Wat is wreder dan horen dat datgene wat je iemand jaren hebt willen besparen hem juist het meeste heeft gekwetst doordat je het nooit hebt verteld? Haar hoofd deed pijn van deze redenering. Het maakte ook allemaal niets meer uit.

_Mijn hart is gebroken._ Ze glimlachte wrang. Prachtige clichés.

Iemand tikte op haar schouder. Een seconde lang hield ze haar adem in en liet die weer ontsnappen toen ze merkte dat het maar een gewoon meisje was. Niet iemand die ze kende. 'Ja?' Zei ze kortaf. Het meisje leek lichtelijk uit het veld geslagen door haar botte reactie. 'Nou, is er iets? Je zit hier maar op het gras zielig te kijken en te huilen, en we moeten zo binnen zijn.' Ze keek oprecht bezorgd, maar dat negeerde Hermelien.

Wie was dat stomme kind om zich eens even met haar zaken te gaan bemoeien? Het laatste waar ze behoefte aan had was iemand die haar zielig vond. Dat gebeurde toch al veel te vaak.

'Néé!' Schreeuwde ze, antwoord gevend op de eerste vraag. Ze sprong overeind en gaf het kind een klap. Het meisje schrok en rende weg in de richting van het kasteel, nog af en toe bangig over haar schouder kijkend. _Goed zo._ Dat voelde fantastisch. Eigenlijk had ze Harry zo moeten slaan. Haar gedachten begonnen weer aan hen, zo langzamerhand vertrouwt aanvoelende kringetje. _Nee, het was niet Harry's schuld. Hij kon er niets aan doen. _Het zijn mijn gevoelens, dus mijn probleem, of niet?

Het goede hiervan was dat haar "hartenpijn" om er maar weer een cliché tegenaan te gooien, niet meer zo duidelijk voelbaar was. Misschien moest pijn wel minder hevig zijn om hem te kunnen voelen, net zoals je een hand die je vlak voor je oog houd niet kunt zien. Of ze was de ongevoelige trut die hij zei dat ze was. Ze stond op en slofte in de richting van het kasteel.

Een keer in haar leven had ze zowaar geluk. Er was niemand in de leerlingenkamer die ze kende, niemand waartegen ze zou moeten praten en die vervelende vragen zou stellen. Niet dat ze zoveel mensen kende.

_En, wees eens eerlijk, je bent blij dat Harry er ook niet is. Ja, kijk niet zo onschuldig, geef het maar toe, je bent te verdrietig om tegen hem te praten, en je bent te trots om hem te laten zien dat je om hem hebt gehuild. God, trots, Hermelien, wat heb je om trots op te zijn? _Vrienden. _Je vriendenkring is zojuist gehalveerd_. Intelligentie. _Voornamelijk boekenwijsheid_. Schoonheid. _Nauwelijks_. Een vriendje. _Laten we het daar niet over hebben. _Nee, je hebt gelijk. _Natuurlijk, schat. Ik heb altijd gelijk. _Was ze nou tegen zichzelf aan het praten?

(…..)

Een paar uur later en ze zat op een bed in de meisjesslaapkamer, tenminste dat dacht ze.Eigenlijk was het zo donker dat ze helemaal niets kon zien. Ze zat op haar eigen bed, of was het Belinda's? Om haar heen hoorde ze de regelmatige ademhaling van de andere meisjes, met af en toe wat licht gesnurk tussendoor. (En ze zeiden allemaal dat ze niet snurkten, ha!) Hermelien zelf kon niet slapen. Niet dat ze zich ergens druk over maakte of zo, nee hoor, ze kon gewoon niet slapen. En dat betekende dat ze zich om de seconde op haar andere zij gooide of gefrustreerd een rondje door de slaapzaal rende. Het was een wonder dat er nog niemand wakker was geworden.

Niet dat ze wilde slapen, overigens. Ze had ooit ergens gelezen dat je, als je maar lang genoeg opbleef en moe genoeg was, je in een diepe, droomloze slaap viel.

Een bewonderingwaardige theorie die de moeite van het uitproberen waard was.

(…..)

En het werkte, hoor. Het enige nadeel was dat in slaap vallen zo lang duurde dat ze nu vaak tijdens de les wegdommelde. Niet dat dat wat uitmaakte, nu Harry haar aantekeningen niet meer hoefde.

_Lief dagboek,_

_Hoe gaat het met jou? Met mij gaat het goed. Ik heb vandaag maar 15 keer aan hem gedacht, plus de keren dat ik hem zag natuurlijk. Hij zit niet meer naast me, maar hij blijft me aankijken. Waarom zou hij dat doen? Dat weet jij natuurlijk niet. Waarom zou ik het je dan vertellen? Ik zou beter kunnen gaan studeren. Maar ik heb mijn aantekeningen niet, want hij zat voor me. Zal ik hem om zijn aantekeningen vragen? We waren toch vrienden. Dat weet jij natuurlijk ook niet. Zal ik je eens wat zeggen? __IK HAAT DAGBOEKEN!_

Gefrustreerd sloeg ze het dicht. Stom ding. Het was Ginny die haar aangeraden had erin te schrijven. Zij was zowat de enige die haar begreep. Eerst had ze haar vierkant uitgelachen. Het idee! Lief dagboek, walgelijk. Maar Ginny had haar overgehaald, door te zeggen dat het heerlijk is, al je geheimen toe te kunnen vertrouwen aan een stuk papier, en dat het soms zelfs lijkt alsof dat stuk papier terug praat. Nu was dat bij háár ook zo geweest. Maar het bleef een stuk papier, toch?

En zij zou eigenlijk moeten studeren. Zij was klassenoudste, ze hoorde het goede voorbeeld te geven. Bovendien vond ze cijfers nog steeds belangrijk. Belangrijker dan, ehm, andere dingen. En personen. Maar goed, ze had haar aantekeningen dus niet.

Ze keek de leerlingenkamer rond, waar ze verdiept in haar 'dagboek' had gezeten. Harry en Ron waren er niet. Ze had geen idee waar ze uithingen. Harry ontliep haar, zoveel was zeker, en Ron volgde hem als een hondje. Ze zou het een van de meisjes kunnen vragen, maar dan zouden ze zeker verder vertellen dat zij, de grote Hermelien, betweter van de school, zat de slapen in de klas. Dat kon ze niet aan. Bleven de stiekeme oplossingen over.

Dus keek ze om zich heen, en toen ze merkte dat iedereen haar, zoals gewoonlijk, negeerde liep ze de trap naar de jongensslaapkamer op. Harry's aantekeningen, hoewel noch gedetailleerd noch uitvoerig, waren makkelijk te vinden. Ze pakte ze en legde de rest van de vellen perkament terug in de map. Een paar dingen vielen eruit, op de vloer. Toen ze zich bukte om ze op te pakken zag ze dat een ervan een brief was. Ze wilde hem al terugleggen toen ze de aanhef zag: _beste Hermelien._ Haar hart stond stil. De brief was gedateerd twee maanden geleden. Voordat hij die verschrikkelijke dingen had gezegd.

Haar ogen vlogen over de brief. Eerst werden ze groot van blijdschap, maar toen ze het einde van de brief naderde zakte ze zichtbaar in elkaar.

_Beste Hermelien,_

_Sorry voor deze brief. Ik wilde alleen maar een paar dingen tegen je zeggen, maar als ik je zie weet ik nooit de goede woorden te vinden. Ik wilde je bedanken, omdat je me je aantekeningen liet overschrijven. Volgende keer zal ik proberen wakker te blijven, ik beloof het je. _

_Ik wilde altijd veel dingen tegen je zeggen, maar ik deed het nooit en blijkbaar is het nu zo erg dat ik zelfs over je droom. Dus schrijf ik nu maar. _

_Ik wilde je bedanken dat je, nou, mij steunde, ook met Cho enzo. Maar, ik weet niet, op de een of andere manier vind ik jou specialer, dan Cho bedoel ik. Zal wel komen omdat ik je al zolang ken en je zo'n goede vriendin bent. _

_Dus dankje._

_Groetjes, Harry._

Hij had een brief aan haar willen geven? Al was hij nog zo onhandig opgesteld, de gedachte maakte haar blij zoals ze al lang niet meer was geweest. Plotseling hoorde ze iets achter zich. Toen ze zich omdraaide zag ze dat iemand langzaam de deur open deed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Heel, heel erg bedankt voor het lezen van dit stukje! Ik heb echt geen idee wat ik met dit verhaal aanmoet, en eigenlijk wilde ik na hoofdstuk drie het bijltje er al bij neergooien. Maar het verhaal liet me niet met rust:( Dus ideeën en opbouwende of afbrekende kritiek zijn erg welkom!


End file.
